londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Thursday 6th April 2017' *Alexandra Park: 3 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, Cormorant (P.c.sinensis) main reservoir, 2 Kestrel (Bruce Carson) *Beddington Farm: Glaucous Gull over tip (Twitter) *Brent Cross: Little Egret feeding in river by shopping centre at 06:30(Allan Stewart) *Brookmill Park: Singing Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff, Comma, Speckled Wood, Orange Tip, Small White, Holly Blue (Conrad Ellam) *Chiswick: 2 Red Kite (SW), 3 Buzzard (2 SW, 1 SE), 1 Grey Heron (high SE), 1 Linnet (Oscar Dewhurst). *Cornmill Meadows: Sedge Warbler, 2 Redshank, Common Snipe, Common Buzzard, pair of Mandarin on river (Martin Shepherd) * Crayford Marshes , 5 Shelduck, 5 Wigeon, 6 Gadwall, 14 Teal, 2 Pheasant, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, 15 Redshank, Green Woodpecker, 14 Skylark, 1 Swallow, 6 Meadow Pipit, 9 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, , 11 House Sparrow, 9 Chaffinch, 7 Greenfinch, 3 Goldfinch, 11 Linnet, (Ralph and Brenda Todd) * Crossness: 6-8 Cetti's Warblers. 2 Water Rails, most likely a pair, grunting softly to each other from Protected Area's reed-bed. (Patrick English) *Eastcote (Field End Recreation Ground): 2 Swallow N 0745 (Tim Rymer). *Enfield Lock: Cuckoo south at 09:50 above Government Row heading towards KGV Reservoir (Martin Shepherd) * Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret perched in trees near to railway 08:40 (Neil Batten) * Wynell Road, Forest Hill: 1 Red Kite, '2 common seagulls mobbing '''Red Kite. ' * Greenwich Peninsula: Shelduck 17, Peregrine 1, Chiffchaff 2, Linnet 4 (Richard Green, John Bushall) *Hogsmill SF: Raven NE at 07:52 (Nick Tanner). Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 2 Greylag Goose E, 15 Canada Goose, Shelduck, pair Shoveler, 6 Little Grebe, Snipe, 382 Herring Gull (376 E), 12 Lesser Black-backed Gull (9 W), 103 Ring-necked Parakeet (90 over), Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Skotnicki) *Holloway : '''20 + Waxwing '''same site as yesterday 07.15 to 07.30 hrs at least and Peregrine on roof of University building (D.Jordan) 9.00 No sign of Waxwing. 2 Peregrine on Uni Roof. One Peregrine launched a failed attack on a Pigeon then headed off west. (Mark F); '''12 Waxwings in tree next to the Spanish Deli at 11.45am (A. Winstanley) 36 back feeding at 6 30 before flying north (David Bradshaw) *Ingrebourne Valley: Female Redstart in small paddock this morning, 2 Jack Snipe per Russ Sherriff (Twitter) Jack Snipe still present in afternoon, 10 Common Snipe, 7 Green Sandpiper, 4 Lapwing, 2 Willow Warbler, 10 + Cetti's Warbler, Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail (Nick Croft) *Little Britain Lake, Cowley, Uxbridge: 10-11 occupied Grey Heron nests. Pair of Mandarin, 8 Blackcap and 2 Chiffchaff. (Roger Dewey) *London Wetland Centre: 8 Redshank, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 12 singing Blackcap, 4 singing Willow Warbler, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Yellow-bellied Slider (terrapin), 2m Orange-tip butterflies, 3 Speckled Wood, 1 Green-veined White, 1 Peacock butterfly (Martin Honey) *Mill Hill NW7: 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk over town. (Steve Blake) *Monken Hadley Common: fem Sparrowhawk calling and perched up, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ singing male Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 singing male Goldcrest, 6 Nuthatch, 3 Treecreeper incl a pair, Gorse Shieldbug (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood 5 Nuthatch 4 Blackcapm Goldcrest 2 Coaltit Greatspottedwoodpecker Stockdove 4 Jackdawpairs 5 Chiffchaff WillowWarbler Turner *Pinner (HA5): Linnet over, Sparrowhawk, 2 Pied Wagtail & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Primrose Hill: 2 Collared Dove N/W, Fieldfare briefly, 5 Meadow Pipit W/NW, 3 Linnet N 06:15-08:45; also 2 Swallow N, 10 Meadow Pipit NW & 3 Siskin NW pm (Twitter) *Regent's Park: 2 Yellow Wagtail N, 6 Meadow Pipit, 3 Willow Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Linnet, 2 Buzzard, 1 Peregrine (Regent's Park Birders); pr Jackdaw lining nest-hole Bandstand Is (area 7) - 1st breeding evidence for obs'r (Twitter) *South Harrow, Eastcote Avenue: Redwing heading west, pair of mating House Sparrows (Michael Robinson) *Thames Barrier Park: 10 Shelduck, 15 Teal, 2 Common Buzzard W, Kestrel, Peregrine, Ringed Plover, 1 Caspian Gull 2cy, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2cy, 3 Redwing N, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Linnet (Nick Senior) *Tooting Bec Common: 1 Buzzard over gardens beside Common (Alan Wilkinson). *Totteridge Valley: 3 Swallow over Belmont Childrens Farm Checking nesting sites. Also Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Kestrel, 3 Canada Geese, 200+ Jackdaw, 50+ Carrion Crow, 3 Chaffinch , 2 M Pheasant, 2 Red Legged Partridge, 2 Starling, Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thush. (Samuel Levy) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Meadow Pipit (including one carrying nesting material), Skylark, Willow Warbler, 2 Sparrowhawk, 17 Shoveler,,Pochard (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Common Buzzard (Tim Harris) 'Wednesday 5th April 2017' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warbler hedge opposite mid platform (Bob Watts). 4 Blackcap, 7 Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kestrel, Willow Warbler singing near Conservation pond (Bruce Carson) *Amwell NR: Kittiwake fr viewpt evg (BirdGuides) *Belsize Park: 1 Swallow flying NE at 18.05, towards Hampstead Heath direction (Kat). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: Lesser Whitethroat still, 2 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Reed Bunting 12.05 (Paul Hyland) Willow Warbler, male Blackcap. No sign of the Lesser Whitethroat at 12:30, where have you encountered it Paul? (Mark Wardman) From the wooden platform overlooking the south most pool. Calling deep in trees opposite then flew towards the platform and under the DLR (PH) *East India Dock NR: 4 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Gadwall (Paul Hyland) *Finsbury Park: Willow Warbler singing on island in boating lake (Ian Bradshaw) *Gallions Reach: Common Buzzard, 2 Swallow, 6 Sand Martin, Willow Warbler, Blackcap. (KJMcmanus) *Grovelands Park; 2 Great Crested Grebe pr incubating (ON), Cormorant, male Egyptian Goose, 7 Mandarin Duch 4m 3f, 19 Tufted Duck 11m 8f, 7 singing male Blackcap, 7 singing male Chiffchaff, 2 singing male Goldcrest, 6 Nuthatch 5m 1f (Robert Callf) *Gunpowder Park: 3 Willow Warbler (Tony Clancy) *Hampstead Heath: 35+ Waxwing feeding on buds below parliament hill above Highgate No 1 pond at 08:30. (Allan Stewart/Green Grandad) Snipe flushed just north of running track at 9.00, circled then flew high E ( Pete Mantle) 1 Swallow over fenced field above boating pond at 07:30 (Allan Stewart). *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Greylag Goose NW, pair Shelduck, pair Shoveler, 5 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Snipe, 16 Stock Dove, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Skotnicki) *Holloway: 66 Waxwing at corner of Holloway and Hornsey Roads 07:15-07:40 (Tim Rymer)...Still around 10 at 9:00 settled in tall trees but occasionally coming down to feed on berries in lower trees on the other side of the road, seemed to be dropping a lot of the berries (Mark F, Andy, et al) *Hounslow: 1 Swallow over Maswell Park Health Centre (Iain Darbyshire) *King George V Reservoir: Little Gull, adult in transitional plumage with hint of pink flush, m Red-breasted Merganser flew in from William Girling Reservoir at 15:10, 9 Goldeneye 1m8f, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Buzzard, c75 Sand Martin, c5 House Martin, Kestrel, 8 Linnet (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Lamorbey Park: Singing Willow Warbler. Pair Great Crested Grebes , Grey Heron, Cormorant , Pair Tuftied Duck, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch, 2 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Coal Tit, Singing Goldcrest ( Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Red-legged Partridge (Pictures WWT London Twitter), 1 Sedge Warbler, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Redshank, 30+ Sand Martin, 4 Willow Warbler, 4 Snipe, 5+ Blackcap, 2 Shelduck, 4 Pintail (WWT Website); Glaucous Gull 2cy, 3 Caspian Gull - all 2cy, probable hybrid Yellow-legged Gull sub-ad - same as March 29th, 140 Herring Gull, Rook lingering, 2 Red Kite, 8 Buzzard - most NW, Collared Dove high N (J. Wilczur, R. Kaye) In response to an earlier request, two of the Caspians were unringed, one of these had been seen on March 15th, the legs of the third were obscured. Video of one bird was obtained (JW) *Palmers Green: Red Kite circling over Eaton Park Road at 10:38 then drifted SW (Katy McGilvray) *Primrose Hill: 3 Snipe foy, spooked by pr Kestrel, Black-headed Gull, Swallow, 6 Redwing, 34 Meadow Pipit, 2 Siskin all N/NW 06:25-08:55; also m Peregrine, Coal Tit briefly, Rook N pm, Linnet N 1000 (Twitter) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Grasshopper Warbler (BirdGuides) *Regent's Park: 2 Rook N, 4 Buzzard, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Linnet, 1 Redwing, 1 Meadow Pipit (Regent's Park Birders) *Rickmansworth: 15 Waxwing on A4145 Tolpits Ln by rbt nr Moor Pk GC evg (BirdGuides) *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 Willow Warbler, many Blackcap and Chiffchaff (Tony Clancy). 10 House Martin high north east at 17:10 (Martin Shepherd) *Stave Hill: 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 1 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff singing, 2 Blackcap, Mistle Thrush, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Comma, 1m Brimstone, 4 Orange Tip, 1 Peacock, 1 Holly Blue, 8 Speckled Wood (John Cadera) *Sutcliffe Park: Common Snipe (Conrad Ellam) *Thames Barrier Park: 2 Oystercatcher, Caspian Gull (2cy unringed), 2 Yellow-legged Gull (2cy,3cy), 2 Common Tern, 2 Blackcap, Sedge Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Linnet, 4 Greenfinch (Nick Senior) *Tooting Bec Common: 1 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk over gardens beside Common (Alan Wilkinson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Lapwing, Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 15 singing Chiffchaff, 8 singing Blackcap, Bullfinch, 10 Teal, 4 Coot at Totteridge Long Pond: also Speckled Wood and Comma (John Colmans)- 4 Rook, Nuthatch(Simon Worsfold) * Tufnell Park: 2 singing Blackcap 09:00, Peregrine flyover 19:00, on Huddleston Road (Reuben Braddock) * Walthamstow Reservoirs : 4 Sand Martin over Lockwood, Reed Bunting, Linnet, 3 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Peregrine (Simon Worsfold) 5 Little Ringed Plover on No 5, Goldeneye on East Warwick, 3 Snipe on - No 1, Reed Warbler, 1 Swallow, 1 Red Kite, 4+Buzzards (David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger) * Wanstead Flats: 4 Sparrowhawk, 1 Common Buzzard over 4 times, 7 Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Willow Warbler, 5 Skylark, 2 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 3 + Linnet (1 singing) (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson) * Wanstead Park: Willow Warbler, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson) *Woodberry Wetlands: 4 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 2 Snipe, Egyptian Goose, Willow Warbler, Grey Wagtail (Chris Farthing) 'Tuesday 4th April 2017' *Alexandra Park: 3 Greylag Geese landed on Wood Green Res 1750 (Bob Watts) *Barnes Waterside: singing Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap + 2 Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: Lesser Whitethroat singing, (the earliest spring record is 04/04/1994 at Bushy Park - well done JA), ''Blackcap singing, Chiffchaff singing, Cetti's Warbler singing, 2 Oystercatcher, Song Thrush (John Archer) *Brent Reservoir: Snipe, Little Ringed Plover, Common Buzzard S 13:25, 11 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall). North Side & North Marsh: 2 Willow Warbler, 13 Blackcap, 11 Chiffchaff, 2 Cetti's Wabler (probably same as above) - all singing, Siskin E, Grey Wagtail by Cool Oak Bridge (Bill Haines). *Brookmill Park: Singing Song Thrush, Blackcap pair, singing Chiffchaff, singing Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Dartmouth Park, NW5: c. 30 '''Waxwings' flew south over Croftdown Road at 17:25 (Tim Blackburn) * East India Dock Basin: Willow Warbler singing, Blackcap singing, 2 Gadwall, Shelduck, 11 Tufted Duck, 34 Teal (John Archer) * Fairlop Waters: male Yellow Wagtail, male White Wagtail, 3 Swallows, c.15 Sand Martins, Orange-tip, Green-veined White.(Alan Bell) * Gallions Reach: 5 Common Tern, 3 Wheatear (KJMcmanus) * Hampton Wick/Kingston: about 15 Sand Martin prospecting around marina and flats where they regularly nest, at 0930 (Mike Foster). 1 male Red Crested Pochard and 1 male Mandarin (Phil Davies). * Hampstead Heath: 1 male Wheatear on fence posts of field above boating pond at 17:30 (Allan Stewart). * Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Greylag Goose E, 23 Canada Goose, 2 Shelduck, 3 Shoveler, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Snipe, 77 Herring Gull (mainly E/SE), Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Skotnicki) * Holloway: 36 Waxwings again on Hornsey Road near junction with Holloway Road (in big tree next to Spanish Deli and feeding in trees opposite) at 7-45 before flying north (David Bradshaw) * KGV Reservoir: 2 Red-breasted Merganser (Neville Smith) No sign of mergs at 11:00. Adult Little Gull in afternoon, 2 Goldeneye, 30+ Sand Martin, Swallow, 4 Willow Warbler, 11 Meadow Pipit north, Yellow Wagtail, Redshank and Red Kite reported, 2 Buzzards (Nick Croft/Mike Messenger) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Great Crested Grebes , Pair Egyptian Goose, Pair Mute Swan, Pair Tufted Duck, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Singing Goldcrest, 3 Singing Chiffchaff and 1 Blackcap in brief visit (Mike Amos) . * London Wetland Centre: 1 Glaucous Gull '-' '''2cy flew in at 11.15, 140 Herring Gull, 20 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Pintail, 4 Shelduck - 2 prs, 5 Redshank, 6 Snipe, Kingfisher, 1 Swallow, 30+ Sand Martin, Meadow Pipit, 2 Willow Warbler, Blackcap, 83 Carrion Crow, 4 Reed Bunting (Oscar Dewhurst, Jan Wilczur). Willow Warbler (Shailesh Patel) * Mayflower Park: Peregrine Falcon, Barn Swallow north (Bob Smith) *Orsett Fen: f '''Ring Ouzel early-am (BirdGuides) * Philpot Lane City of London: 3 Greenfinch (1m & 2f) never seen here in 30 years (A La Pietra) * Pinner (HA5): Nuthatch & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) * Pinner Park Farm: Fieldfare (Michael Hammond)'' - I left an apple for it yesterday - a longevity award! (JR)'' * Potters bar by M25 roundabout Hobby flying low and fast ( Brian Dawton ) * Richmond Park: Red Kite, 2 Little Owl (James Palmer) * St James's Park: Blackcap singing (James Hudson) *Sevenoaks wildlife reserve: 4 Garganey, 4 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Magpie, 2 Common snipe, 2 Egyptian Goose with young, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Chiffchaff 1 song thrush (Jack Headley KOS reporter) *Staines Res: 5 Little Gull, 2 adult Mediterranean Gull, 1 Redshank, 5 LRP (Peter Alfrey) picshttp://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2017/04/to-shire-and-back.html *Totteridge Valley : Mute Swan + Mandarin m on long pond of Totteridge Lane (Simon Worsfold) *Trent Park: 3 Mute Swan ( 2nd cy lower lake plus 2 flew over), 3 male Mandarin Duck, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 7 Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 male Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest incl pr nest building, 7 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Robert Callf). Willow Warbler singing, pair Mandarin Duck Upper Lake, 4 male Mandarin Duck on Lime avenue pond, Cockfosters Road car park, 3 Common Buzzard, pair of Kestrels displaying over Ferny Hill Farm, 3 singing Chiffchaff (Bob Husband & Mike Cawthorne) *Upminster: Common Swift St Mary's Ln pm (BirdGuides) * Victoria Park: Blackcap, 2 Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff (John and Mary Tate) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 11 Little Ringed Plover on res no 5 at 16.50 (TeRNSorg twitter); ca 15 Sand Martins just arrived on East Warwick 18:00 (Quentin Given). * Wanstead Flats: 2 Willow Warbler, Fieldfare, 5 Meadow Pipit, 3 singing Skylark, Linnet, Sparrowhawk, 3 Pochard, 6 Gadwall (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: 6 Egyptian Geese, 2 Shelduck, Snipe, Great Black-backed Gull, Reed Bunting (Chris Farthing) 'Monday 3rd April 2017' *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 2 Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, Cetti's Warbler (Paul Hyland) *Brookmill Park: Singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Bunhill Fields: Blackcap male, 4 Long-tailed Tits (Nick Senior) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff (calling), Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mandarin Duck, 2 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush (Ian R Watson) *Croydon Trinity School: 1 swallow flew N 08:15 (Jo East) *East India Dock NR: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Gadwall (Paul Hyland) *Finsbury Park: 2 Stock Doves in same tree, different hole to last years nest, Red-crested Pochard, 6+ Blackcap, 3+ Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing) *Greenwich Peninsula: Ring Ouzel 1 male, 4 Linnet. Seen on the waste ground behind the O2 and Intercontinental Hotel. (Richard Green) *Grovelands Park: Swallow hawking over the lake at 17:33 (Katy McGilvray) *Hadley Green (Barnet): m & f''' Ferruginous Duck''' (pictures here) on Old Fold Manor pond. (I followed up a report on RBA saying 2 birds were showing well at 11.00 a.m. I got there late evening & both were still present. Probable escapes? The female appeared unringed. I didn't see the legs of the male. While there neither bird flapped its wing so didn't see if they were pinioned). (Simon West) *Holloway: around 30 Waxwing feeding at 7-30 am on Hornsey Road near junction with Holloway Road in small trees outside London Met Uni. Plenty of berries left (David Bradshaw) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: Shelduck, pair Shoveler, pair Pochard, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 62 Black-headed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull SE, 21 Stock Dove, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Skotnicki) *Kingston Riverside : 8 Sand Martin +3 Red Crested Pochard (Simon Worsfold) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 3 Egyptian Geese, Little Grebe, Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk circling, Peregrine, GS Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap (singing), Orange Tip, Speckled Wood (Eric Brown) *Little Britain: 4 Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, Kingfisher along river, 2 Mandarins along river, 2 Red Kites, Buzzard, 2 Goldfinch, Mistle Thrush, 15+ Greylags, Dunnock, 4 Wrens, Grey Herons with the young ones heads now visible. Orangetip, Comma 2 large Whites. (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Glaucous Gull (2cy), 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Redshank, 4 Pintail, 30+ Sand Martin, 2 Shelduck, 2 Ruddy Duck, 5+ Blackcap singing, 5+ Chiffchaff singing (WWT Website) 6 Redshank, 1 Willow Warbler. Red Kite reported over W (Martin Honey); Rook high N at 10:15, 2 Water Pipits, Meadow Pipit (Josh Jones). *Morden Cemetery: Little Egret (Bob Smith, Bill Reid) * North Cray, Woollett Hall Farm : Skylark in full song. Widespread Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps. Several Linnets. Kestrel and Sparrowhawk. Orange-tip (Patrick English) This has been called Kelsey Park Farm for a number of years now Where exactly are you referring to? Upper College Farm/Kelsey Farm of west side of river or Kelseys Farm on North Cray Road? The F/P from Riverside Rd to Bexley Station. Should be a good habitat for migrants (Patrick English) Patrick - this is known by local people and birdwatchers as Upper College Farm - owned by Bexley Sand and Gravel although the Albany Park end fields are Kelseys Farm land. (Ralph Todd) * Parkland Walk N4 (between Mount Pleasant Villas and Crouch Hill) Greenfinch, Chaffinch, Goldfinches, several Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps singing, MistleThrush, SongThrush, Nuthatch. (billy bookcase) * Pear Wood NR, Wood Lane, Stanmore, Middx: Red Kite, 3 Common Buzzard, male Sparrowhawk, M & F Kestrel, singing Goldcrest, singing Mistle Thrush, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 singing Blackcap, male Mandarin Duck on lake, 2 singing Nuthatch, (Bob Husband, Fay Broom, Brian Hunter) * Pinner (HA5): Red Kite south at 14:34, Nuthatch heard, Coal Tit, 2 Pied Wagtail & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Regent's Park: 1 female Brambling '''(pic here), 1 '''Kittiwake N, 1 Marsh Harrier SW, 1 Red Kite NW, 7 Buzzard, 3 Peregrine, 8 Redwing, 3 Linnet, 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Sedge Warbler, 10+ Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Bunting (Regent's Park Birders) *Richmond Park: 6 Buzzard, 7 Sparrowhawk - 4f 3m (J.Wilczur); Red Kite, Swallow (R.Herbert) *St James's Park: Rook SW at 08:55, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent). *Southfields, SW18: Blackcap and Song Thrush singing in my garden (Martin Honey) *Staines Moor: Red Kite, 2 Buzzards, 4 Redshank, 2 Lapwing, 5 Cettis Warblers, 12 Blackcap, 8 ChiffChaff, Reed Warbler, 20+ Meadow Pipit, Water Pipit, 20+ Skylark, 12 Linnet, 6 Reed Bunting, Great Spotted and Green Woodpeckers (Nick Baker) *Staines Reservoir: 12 Shelduck, 3 Redshank, 2 Lapwing, Sanderling, 8 Meadow Pipit (Nick Baker) *Stocker's Lake: Hobby (BirdGuides) *Surbiton Filter Beds : 2 Sand Martin, Blackcap m, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 2 Little Grebe (Simon Worsfold) *Town Park, Enfield: Red Kite over 16:15, Sparrowhawk, 4 Tufted Duck 2m 2f (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GP (Herts): ♂ Wheatear, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Ringed Plover, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 1 Red Kite & good numbers of Sand martin, Swallow, Chiffchaff & Blackcaps (Simon West). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Red-crested Pochard, 1f Goldeneye, pr Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 4-5 singing Cetti's Warbler, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 Swallow, 3 Rook over (Walthamstow birders). *Wanstead Flats: The fog yielded nothing here. 6 Meadow Pipit, possibly 8 Skylark territories though not confirmed, 2 Redwing south, 2 Reed Bunting, Linnet, 2 Sparrowhawk, 8 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 15 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe (Wanstead Birders) *Wembley Park: Red Kite, 2 Peregrine, 2 Common Buzzard, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Joe Taylor) *Willersley Avenue, Sidcup: Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Swallow over (Eric Brown) *Woodberry Wetlands: Oystercatcher over at 06:55, landed on boat on west reservoir, stayed about 20 mins then lost (foggy), Snipe, f Kingfisher (last visit was also a foggy day), 2 Shelduck, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 2nd April 2017' *Alexandra Park: Common Swift 'again over filter beds 1012-1014, low enough to confirm not pallid! Be interesting to know if this is the same bird I saw on Monday! Yet to see any hirundines on the patch. Also female Kingfisher Tunnel Res (Bob Watts) ''BW - earlier this morning Croydon Bleirders posted another sighting from yesterday *Brent Reservoir: Little Ringed Plover, 2 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 6 Greylag Goose, Egyptian Goose, 2 Red Kite (1 E 09:07 & 1 N 09:50), 3 Cetti's Warbler, 12 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 15 Chiffchaff (Brent Birders); pair of Bullfinch (Francis O'Sullivan) *Chiswick: Fieldfare, Redwing and 6 Blackcaps at Chiswick House & Gardens early morning (Josh Jones) *Chiswick W4: 1 Buzzard S, 1 Peregrine SW, 4 Sparrowhawk, 1 Linnet N, 3 Meadow Pipit, 1 Grey Wagtail (Oscar Dewhurst). *Crossness: 2 Willow Warbler singing, 4 Chiffchaff singing, Swallow north, 8 House Martin, 3+ Sand Martin, 2 Common Tern, 12 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Curlew, 6 Oystercatcher, 7 Meadow Pipit north, Littel Egret (John Archer) *Crystal Palace Park Ridge SE19: '''Wheatear, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap (Dave Clark) *Dartmouth Park, NW5: 20+ Waxwing in large tree between Boscastle Road & Grove Terrace at 10:10, then flew north (Tim Blackburn) *Dollis Brook: Fursby Allotments to Gordon Road Allotments - 8 Stock Dove, 12 Singing Wrens, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Lomg-tailed Tit, Chiffchaff, M Blackcap, 2 Teal, 7 Mallard, 6 Ring-necked Parakeets, Treecreeper, 2 Coal Tit, Drake Mandarin, Collared Dove, 2 Jay, Song Thrush. 23 Species seen (Samuel Levy) *Finsbury Park: 5 Blackcap including 1 female on south end of Parkland Walk, 3 Chiffchaff on island in park (G Sawtell) *Greenwich O2: adult Yellow-legged Gull and 2 Little Ringed Plovers (Richard Bonser, Jamie Partridge, Dante Shepherd, Martin Hallam, Dave Johnson) *Gunpowder Park: 2 Common Buzzards, Kestrel, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Teal, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 5 Skylarks, many singing Chiffchaffs, 2 Willow Warblers, 3 Song Thrush, pair Bullfinches (Harry Harrison) *Hampstead Heath: 30+ Waxwing still to the right of Highgate No1 pond, Kingfisher, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Gadwall, 9 Blackcap, 14 Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, Collared Dove (Oliver Simms) Saw my first Speckled Wood at the cricket pitch midday and 10 Meadow Pipits N (Pete Mantle) *Hammersmith: Glaucous Gull 2cy followed Women's Boat Race flotilla upriver & circled over Chiswick Eyot then N 1645 (Josh Jones) *Hillingdon: 1 Nuthatch, 1 Song Thrush at St John the Baptist churchyard (Roger Dewey) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 3 Shelduck, 37 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant over, Water Rail, Snipe, 45 Black-headed Gull, 13 Stock Dove, 5 Redwing E, Cetti's Warbler (probably the 1st record for Hogsmill SW) (Andrew Skotnicki) *Ingrebourne Valley: 5 Green Sandpiper, House Martin, 11 Blackcap, Yellowhammer (Dave Morrison via Twitter) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 3 Egyptian Geese, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Peregrine, 4 Chiffchaffs, Goldcrest, Blackcap, Nuthatch, Song Thrush, 2 Jackdaw, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pheasant - total 34 species; also Small Tortoiseshell, Brimstone, Holly Blue (Eric Brown) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 4 Common Buzzard together, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret on River Mole, Orange-tip butterflies (Frank Nugent). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Glaucous Gull (2cy), 1 Jack Snipe, 2 Common Snipe, 4 Pintail, 4 Redshank, 5+ Chiffchaff, 5+ Blackcap, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 30+ Sand Martin (WWT Website); Yellow Wagtail, Kingfisher (Simon Fogg) *Mudchute, Isle of Dogs: 2 Willow Warblers, 4 Blackcaps, 5 Chiffchaffs (Sean Huggins) *Oakwood Park: Common Buzzard, 4 Meadow Pipit N 13:03, Speckled Wood (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, female Sparrowhawk, 5 Kestrel pair and one group of 2 females and 1 male, 5 Goldcrest, 5 Nuthatch Pairs and 1 single, Stock Dove pair, Goldfinch, 8 Jackdaw pairs, 2 Swallow, 3 Coal Tit, Green Woodpecker pair, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler (Ron Turner) *Pinner (Ashridge Gardens): Red Kite & Sparrowhawk over at 14:20 (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite south-west at 12:46 & north-west at 12:55, Sparrowhawk, 4 Meadow Pipit north, Coal Tit & 3 Goldfinch; also a Speckled Wood butterfly (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: female Wheatear - they seem rather scarce right now - a chunky bird with warm colours - (no pattern in the scapulars indicates an adult), 3 Common Buzzard, 3 Sparrowhawk, male Kestrel, 2 Little Owl, singing Willow Warbler, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, 7 Stock Dove & 48 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge) *Primrose Hill: 2 Swallow foy NW 0745, 16 Redwing briefly then N 0650, 13 Meadow Pipit N/NW 07:10-08:30, Linnet h over - vismig 06:15-08:45, also Egyptian Goose & Collared Dove S, 2 Peregrine over (Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: 3 Short-eared Owl on tip together, 4 Marsh Harrier, 6 Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon, Kestrel,' Little Ringed Plover, Jack Snipe', 10 Common Snipe, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, pr of Bearded Tit, 6 + Sedge Warbler, 20 + Cetti's Warbler, Swallow, Sand Martin, Raven, 3 Rook, Water Pipit, 6 Common Tern, 3 Stonechat (2 singing males), otter spraint identified by someone well versed in this kind of thing (Nick Croft) *Ranelagh Gardens: Tawny Owl, 2 Swallow N, Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) *Regent's Park: Little Owl calling fr cafe roof 0605, 2 Collared Dove SW 0905 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Tawny Owl, 3 Kestrel (2m 1f), 3 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk 1 Coal Tit; also 2 Brimstone, 1 Speckled Wood in the Park and an Orange-tip outside Ham Gate (Marc McLoughlin) *Rye Meads RSPB: 2m Sedge Warbler nr warbler_hide/north of scrape, m Reed Warbler by Ashby hide (Toby Spall via Herts BC) *Shrewsbury Park, SE18: 2 singing Blackcap, 10+ Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker (Tim Rymer) *Springwell Lake: Reed Warbler singing 1105 (BirdGuides) *Staines Reservoir: Black-necked Grebe, Redshank, 2 Little Gull am (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes - N Lake: 2 Oystercatcher, Fieldfare, Sedge Warbler (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Stratford,Olympic Park: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Peregrine, Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, 7 Sand Martin (Stuart Fisher) *Ten Acre Wood area: 4 Pheasant (2 m seen & 2 heard), 6 Greylag over, Red Kite, 4 Kestrel (pr together), 7 Lapwing, Snipe, 11 Stock Dove, 4 Skylark (2 singing), 5 Meadow Pipit, 16 Redwing (4N), 8 singing Blackcap, 11 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Rook, 3 Reed Bunting, 5 Linnet, 2 Bullfinch (Neil Anderson) *Thames Barrier Park: 2nd-winter Yellow-legged Gull early morning (Richard Bonser) *Tooting Commons: 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Blackcap (4m 1f), 14 Chiffchaff (including ringed bird still present around gorse bushes), 2 Redwing, 2 Shoveler (pair), Goldcrest singing, 4 Jackdaw, Sparrowhawk (male), 11 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Mistle Thrush, Cormorant (James Hudson); also Little Owl, Mute Swans attempting to drown Egyptian Goose gosling, and 2 Orange-tip butterflies (Alan Wilkinson) *Upminster: Hall: Swallow on wires at horse stables (Shaun Harvey via Twitter) *Wandsworth High Street: Swift species flew over car 1200 (Bob Smith) *Walthamstow Marshes: Yellow Wagtail rear paddocks (penultimate paddock heading N), 2 Stock Dove, 4 Linnet, 2 Mistle Thrush also on paddocks, Common Buzzard over Leyton Marsh, Kestrel (f) over Bomb Crater Field 10:00-11:00 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Goldeneye, Snipe on East Warwick; Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper on No 4; Meadow Pipit, Sand Martin on Lockwood (G Howie); Lockwood - Siberian Chiffchaff showing well and calling by access gate to perimeter path near Blackhorse Lane 2.50 (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: Willow Warbler in SSSI (Marco Johnson) *West Hyde GP: m Tree Pipit west side - briefly displayed from oak tree 1220 (BirdGuides) TQ023906 *Wimbledon Common: 5 Buzzard - together (J.Wilczur) *Woodoaks Farm, Maple Cross: f Black Redstart on fencing by Little_Owl orchard 1625 (Lee Evans via Twitter) *Yeading Brook meadows: Little Egret, Buzzard, pr Kestrel, 5 Meadow Pipit (2 briefly singing), 5 singing Blackcap, 7 singing Chiffchaff, singing Reed Bunting, 4 Small Tortoiseshell (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Saturday 1st April 2017' *Alexandra Park: minimum of 10 Blackcaps and 6 Chiffchaffs singing (Bruce Carson, Greg Smith, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Barking Outfall: 5 Common Tern upriver am (Dave Morrison via Twitter) * Bexleyheath: The Warren - 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Chiffchaff & 4 Blackcap singing (Ralph Todd) *Blackwall Beach: 3 Caspian Gull (2 3cy and 2cy from 11.15 NTGG colour ringed G0UT seen earlier at LWC), 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (2cy), 180 Herring Gull (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: Drake Scaup, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Sand Martins N, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 11 Chiffchaff (Brent Birders); 2 Buzzard (over Northern Marsh), Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel (Jon Agar) *Bushy Park: 2 Wheatear m & f, Treecreeper, many Chiffchaff (Evan Landy) *Bushy Park: Chiffchaff (calling), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Mandarin Duck, Nuthatch, Redwing, 4 Shelduck, Song Thrush (Ian R Watson) *Chiswick: Swallow over Chiswick House mid-morning (Josh Jones) *Covent Garden: Grey Wagtail singing fr rooftop Keeley St/Wild St jn 1245 (Twitter) TQ305811 *Crossness: 3 Common Tern downriver 12:30, 90 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Curlew, 6 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 2 Blckcap singing, 4 Chiffchaff, Buzzard, Little Egret, 8 Meadow Pipit north (John Archer). *Dollis Brook: Totteridge Station end - 6 Singing Male Chiffchaff (Samuel Levy) *Dulwich Park: 2 Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 4 Little Grebe, 6 Shoveler (Dave Clark) *Elephant & Castle: singing Willow Warbler off Harper Road in school grounds at midday (Richard Bonser) *Gallions Reach: Wheatear, Sand Martin (KJMcmanus) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Redstart male, Little Grebe, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hackney Marshes: 6 singing Blackcap 12:00-12:30 (Alastair Dent) *Haddon Grove, Sidcup: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, 2 Jay, Orange Tip butterfly (Eric Brown) *Hall Marsh: 2 Redshank, Snipe, Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith via Twitter) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Willow Warblers singing, along with numerous Chiffchaff and Blackcap, 3m Greenfinch singing - colony above Vale of Health very active on the gorse (Jo Edwards); c20 Waxwings flycatching from trees at back of Highgate No.1 pond, 1 Willow Warbler Heath Extension (K Felder); c'100 Waxwings' c.4pm in sycamores near Highgate 1 Pond - later flew north, pair of Green Woodpeckers foraging for ants among crowds on Kite Hill, pair of Kingfishers far end of Nature Reserve Pond (i.e. near nesting bank), Chiffchaff calling (Mavis Pilbeam). Common Buzzard flying high over, Eastwards, at 12.55 and another also headed East on same path at 12.58 (Kat). *Harefield: Blackjacks Mill to Harefield Marina - 2 Willow Warbler one song switching, 2 Swallow, 2 Buzzard, Blackcaps (Dan Pinkham) *Highgate: Avenue Road - 14 Waxwings at 18:30 ( Duncan Chapman) *Hogsmill STW Nature Reserve: 5 Greylag Goose E, 3 Shelduck, 41 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, Buzzard S, Green Sandpiper, 17 Stock Dove, Willow Warbler (Andrew Skotnicki) *Hornsey: Common Buzzard north towards Alexandra Park 1354 (Bob Watts) *Ickenham Marsh: Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail, Sparrowhawk, Willow Warbler, 8 Chifffchaff, 7 Blackcap (Nigel Dodd) *Island Barn Res: 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Redshank, 1 Drk Scaup (Chris Turner) *KGV Res: 2 Sandwich Tern, Little Gull, 8 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow am (Neville Smith via Twitter) *Lamorbey Park: Little Grebe, 7 Tufted Duck, c10 Canada Goose, Egyptian Goose, Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch (one on path briefly), 2 Goldcrest, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Mike Amos). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Goshawk flew S/SW c. 11am, 1 Caspian Gull (ringed - G0UT), 1 Little Egret, 5 Redshank, 4 Blackcap, 2 Pintail, 3 Shelduck, 2 Snipe, 2 Sparrowhawk, 16 Sand Martin, 2 Chiffchaff (Oscar Dewhurst); Iceland Gull 2cy drifted high west 15:28-15:34 then lost to view, Red Kite over at 14:30 (Josh Jones); Buzzard W, 3 Willow Warbler (WWT website); 6+ Redshank, Wheatear male, 4 Snipe, Peregrine perched on hospital, 2 Mandarin Duck (pair), 2 Pintail females (Mat Hare) * Lordship Rec, N17: House Martin west over at 5:10pm (Harringay Birder) *Lower Chingford: 8 Green Sandpiper, 20+ Sand Martin, Wheatear (James Palmer) *Mayflower Park: Little Grebe, Willow Warbler (Bob Smith, Bill Reid) *Mill Hill NW7: Blackcap singing in my garden for 1st time this year (more than a week earlier than usual) (Andrew Haynes). *Millfields E5: Common Buzzard circling high overhead at 1830 (Alastair Dent) *Norbury SW16: Swift over Croft Road at 6:20pm. First time seen here in April. 2nd earliest record of a Swift species in Croydon. (Croydon Birders) *North Finchley: Red Kite over my allotment (Tony Clancy) *Oxleas Wood: 4 Goldcrest, Firecrest, Coal Tit, 5 male Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Stock Dove, Jackdaw, Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk, 2 pairs of Kestrel, 2 drake Mallard (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north at 13:02, pair of Pied Wagtail & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (Cannon Lane): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (Marsh Road): Sparrowhawk over (Jon Ridge) *Pinner (Red Lion Parade): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Red Kite, 11 '''Common Buzzard - with double figure counts in the air simultaneously, Kestrel, 2 Little Owl, Great Black-backed Gull, Fieldfare, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 8 Stock Dove & 106 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge) *Priest Hill: Sand Martin, 4 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 3 Blackcap (Steve Gale via Twitter) 3 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Pheasant 11:50 - 12:30 (Neil Batten) *Queen Mother Reservoir: '''Common Scoter still & 2 Raven 1000 - permit only (P Newbound via Berks BN) *Rainham Marshes: Wheatear, 2 Sedge Warblers, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Jack Snipe (Sean Huggins); 1 Linnet, 5 Bearded Tit, 5 Canada Geese, 1 Kestrel (Jack Headley) *Regent's Park: Sedge Warbler 7.00am (earliest record) in reeds by Boat House, also 1p Reed Buntings (Tony Duckett); also 2 Willow Warbler, 8 Meadow Pipit, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Peregrine (Dante Shepherd) *Richmond Park: 4 Greylag Goose - 2 pairs, 8 Pochard 5m 3f, 6 Great Created Grebe - 3 pairs, Red Kite, f Peregrine - perched, 2 Water Rail - heard, m Stonechat, Willow Warbler, 4m Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur); 5 House Martin (S.Woolfenden); m Stonechat - second bird (H.Bradshaw); Skylark above Attenborough Pond (R Dunne) *Rye Meads RSPB: 61 Gadwall, 44 Shoveler, 9 Pochard, Buzzard, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Kingfisher now incubating, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Grey Wagtail (Rye Meads online sightings board) *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 7 Fieldfare, 2 Linnet (Robert Callf) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Sandwich Tern W early-am (BirdGuides); (pm) 4 Little Gull (3 ad & 1 1st w), 2 Common Tern (Twitter); also Black-necked Grebe still, 7 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Redshank pm (Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Stratford, Olympic Park: m Wheatear N end, Red Kite over greenway, seen off by pr of Peregrines, 2 Cetti's Warblers, 2 Blackcap, 2 Teal (Stuart Fisher); 3 Swallow, 2 House Martin, Chiffchaff (P Kite & Jacky Foot) *Ten Acre Wood Area: Pr Buzzard, Red Kite landed in the wood, Kestrel, Nuthatch, Kingfisher, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, 5 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, 4 Linnet, 5 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff (Nigel Dodd) *Tooting Bec Common: Willow Warbler singing by lake, Chiffchaff, Speckled Wood (Alan Wilkinson) *Trent Park: 4 Common Pochard 3m 1f, 3 male Nuthatch, Orange Underwing (Robert Callf) *Tufnell Park: Mercers Rd N19 4PY Trees on pavement c20 Waxwings 0655 (not an April fool), later pair of Goldcrests in cypress tree hedge Tufnell Park Playing Fields (Mavis Pilbeam) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 1st House Martin this am, with Sand Martins and 2 Swallow (TyttGP twitter) * Upper College Farm: 3 singing Skylarks (Ralph Todd) *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Sand Martin over Leyton Marsh/canal N of black bridge at 11:00 (Alastair Dent); female Marsh Harrier circling in large kettle of Gulls at 17:20 (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 28 Meadow Pipits (most of these passing through north), 3 Skylark, 2 Swallow, 6 m Blackcap, 10 m Chiffchaff, 6 displaying Greenfinch, Linnet, Reed Bunting, 25 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 7 Black-headed Gull south, Kestrel (Nick Croft/Rob Sheldon) *Wanstead Park: 5 Little Grebe, pr of Great Crested Grebe, 20 Shoveler, 8 Teal, 2 Pochard, Common Buzzard, 10+ m Blackcap, 8+ m Chiffchaff, singing Goldcrest, 2 Meadow Pipit north, Common Gull north (Nick Croft/James Heal) *West Hyde: 2 Corn Bunting singing along track to gravel workings (C Sharp/P Frost/G Lapworth via Herts BC) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Snipe, 2+ Willow Warbler, 2 Teal, 2 Shoveler, recently fledged Robin (Chris Farthing) Archived News Link to previous months